Walkie Talkie
by Babi Prince
Summary: Foi com 20 anos que Rony conseguiu finalmente conquistar Hermione. Mas quem diria que ela era tão ciumenta... Não era para menos, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo. Agora ele precisa reconquista-la e conta com a ajuda de Harry e Gina.
1. Default Chapter

Walkie Talkie  
Capítulo um: Verdade ou Desafio? 

Fred e Jorge estavam comemorando o seu 22º aniversário, na Toca. Escolheram para isso o mês de Julho, a fim de aproveitar as férias de todos. A maioria dos amigos que foram convidados compareceu: Lino Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Olívio Wood, Mariana Mattews (uma amiga da Grifinória, apenas um ano mais velha do que eles), Rony Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione e Rebeka Granger. Essa última garota, trouxa, era prima de Hermione e também a melhor amiga dos gêmeos. Sabia muito sobre magia graças aos dois, e trabalhava na loja de logros com eles.  
Já passava da meia noite quando eles resolveram formar uma roda para brincar de "Verdade ou Desafio".  
Todos se surpreenderam com o beijo de oito minutos que Rebeka dera em Jorge e riram muito quando Hermione confessou que ainda chupava o dedo enquanto dormia. Todos exceto Rony, que era o mais distraído da brincadeira. Estava sentado sobre a sua prancha de surf com uma taça na mão, que usava para servir poção da verdade a todos que escolhiam a opção "Verdade".   
Rony mudara muito desde Hogwarts. O pai, responsável por lhe arranjar o emprego no Ministério, também lhe impediu de ser demitido por mais de cinco vezes. Ele jamais trabalhava de verdade : passava o dia todo no escritório programando o seu final de semana. A vontade imensa de rever a praia com ondas gigantescas prontas para o surf era o que o fazia distrair-se e acumular documentos e muitos rolos de pergaminho sobre a sua mesa.  
Mas o que o trouxe de volta de sua viagem em pensamentos foi, naquela noite, a garrafa vazia no centro da roda, que apontava ele como a pessoa que deveria responder a uma pergunta feita por... Fred. Com uma voz suave, porém em tom ameaçador, seu irmão lhe perguntou:  
- Verdade ou Desafio?  
Rony parou para pensar. Estava certo de que pedir um desafio a Fred era como se oferecer de ama seca para os filhotes de Aragogue. Porém, pedir uma pergunta chegava a ser mais arriscado, apenas pelas possibilidades de revelar seu maior segredo. i_"Será que o Fred iria perguntar? Acho que não, ele não deve nem desconfiar. Ninguém sabe..."_/i .Parou por um instante e olhou para Gina, que sorria para ele.i_"Ela sabe. E agora, o que eu faço? Deixe-me pensar..."_/i.  
- Isso é indecisão ou raciocínio lento? – perguntou Rebeka, que estava sentada ao seu lado.  
- Muito engraçado! – respondeu ironicamente Rony, enquanto se preparava para dar a resposta que mudaria a sua vida – Verdade.  
- Está bem... – disse Fred pensativo – É verdade que você ama a Hermione?  
Muito tenso, Rony serviu-se de um gole de Veritaserum. Ele já sabia o que iria responder, com ou sem o líquido. Soltou um breve "sim", nos poucos segundos de efeito daquela fraca poção. Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar fortemente e tentou não olhar diretamente no rosto de ninguém, pois sabia que todos naquela roda estavam olhando para ela.  
Enquanto isso, Gina não cabia em si de tanta empolgação. Não acreditava que Rony finalmente declarara a Hermione o amor que escondera durante tantos anos...  
Quando Rony girou a garrafa no centro da roda, esta apontou para Lino Jordan como a pessoa que deveria perguntar e Gina como quem deveria responder. Ela surpreendeu-se respondendo, sem pensar, com a palavra "desafio".  
Após cochichar algo com Katie Bell, Lino fez seu desafio a Gina:  
- Dê um beijo em Harry. 

Para Gina aquilo não era um desafio, e sim uma oferta irresistível, afinal nunca conseguira esconder sua paixão pelo garoto. Porém, antes de se levantar, não pôde deixar de desviar o olhar para o ciumento do pedaço: Rony. Embora mantivesse a aparência tranqüila de surfista, seus olhos refletiam a inconfundível ameaça de irmão mais velho. i_"Se eu beijar o Harry aqui, na frente do Rony, vou ouvir discursos ao estilo do Percy durante uma semana!"_/i ,pensou Gina aflita. Após refletir um pouco mais, chegou à sua conclusão: i_"Oras, quem liga para o Rony e suas chatices? Uma chance dessas não aparece na minha frente todos os dias!_"/i.  
Ela estava decidida. Levantou-se devagar e foi até Harry. Este também se levantou e Gina pôde então beija-lo. Sentiu-se nas nuvens. Porém, como tantos outros beijos naquela noite, este foi interrompido por um chato falando alto. O chato desta vez foi Rony.  
- Nossa, vocês sabiam que já é quase uma hora?  
i_"Eu te mato, Rony!"_/i ,pensou Gina finalizando seu beijo. Porém as duas simples palavras ditas por Harry, em tom muito baixo, antes que os dois se separassem, foram o suficiente para que a garota esquecesse a raiva momentânea que sentira pelo irmão: "Te amo".  
Após girar a garrafa, Gina sentou-se em seu lugar. Agora sim estava nas nuvens... i_"Eu não acredito, ele me ama! Agora nada me importa mais, eu consegui! Ele disse, ele me ama!"_/i.  
E enquanto Gina perdia-se em seus pensamentos (e também nas suas nuvens), Rebeka e Jorge, separados na roda por duas pessoas, mandavam beijos silenciosos um para o outro.  
- Eu acho que estou atrapalhando alguma coisa – cochichou Fred, uma das pessoas que separava os "dois pombinhos".  
- E eu acho que somos dois – respondeu Hermione, sentada ao lado de Fred.  
- É melhor a gente trocar de lugar.  
- É... – disse Hermione pensativa – Vou falar para o Jorge se sentar do seu lado.  
Fred parou e pensou. Rony estava sentado ao lado de Rebeka e se a troca de lugares ocorresse como Hermione planejara, esta ficaria ainda mais longe do garoto.  
- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor – disse olhando diretamente para Hermione.  
Ela percebeu rapidamente a intenção de Fred. A sua única sobrancelha levantada do garoto exibia um piercing recém colocado, porém o sorriso maldoso Hermione conhecia há muitos anos.  
- Mas, Fred... – começou ela, sendo interrompida pela fala grossa do seu amigo, que se levantava e a empurrava para perto de Rony.  
- Nada de "mas" mocinha – disse Fred rindo e ao mesmo tempo aumentando o tom de voz, fazendo com que Angelina e Olívio parassem de se beijar para verificar o acontecido.  
Hermione fez a sua aterrissagem forçada ao lado de Rony, o que deixou os dois encabulados e Rebeka e Jorge muito contentes.  
O jogo prosseguiu. Rebeka foi "forçada" a dar mais onze beijos em Jorge. Mariana teve de beijar Fred, Lino e também Edwiges. Foi então que, em meio de tantas risadas, Hermione foi surpreendida por Katie Bell.  
Acontece que Hermione pedira um desafio à garota, e, em resposta, esta desatara a dizer uma única palavra repetindo-a com intervalos inferiores a cinco segundos:  
- Legal. Legal. Legal. Legal.  
- Não se espante, - disse Angelina à Hermione enquanto tentava acalmar a amiga – é o que ela sempre diz enquanto pensa no que realmente deve dizer.  
i_"Ela pode estar achando 'legal', mas eu não estou me divertindo tanto assim"_/i_,_ pensou Hermione, que já adivinhava qual seria o desafio sugerido por Katie.  
- Legal. – Repetiu a menina uma última vez – Beije o... O Rony!  
Em uma mescla de ansiedade e nervosismo, Hermione não hesitou e nem fez cerimônia antes de levantar-se e beijar Rony. Ela realmente o amava e sabia que esse amor era correspondido, porém não foi isso que ele demonstrou. Foi de fato o beijo mais rápido de toda a brincadeira. Fred chegara a comentar que parecera "selinho", mas Hermione tentou não demonstrar sua decepção quando voltou a se sentar na roda.  
i_"O que será que deu no Rony?"_/i ,pensava lembrando-se do sabor que aquele beijo lhe fornecera por poucos segundos. i_"Será que ele não gostou? Ai, meu Deus! Será que é pessoal?"_/i.  
Eram quase três horas da madrugada quando a brincadeira terminou. Rony, sentado em um canto do quintal, sentia-se mal por ser o único garoto que não saiu do jogo com uma namorada. Fred ganhara o coração de Mariana; Lino agora namorava a Katie; Harry, a Gina; Olívio, a Angelina, e nem é necessário dizer que quem ficara com Rebeka fora Jorge.  
Rony olhava para o chão decepcionado consigo mesmo. Ergueu os olhos ao perceber que alguém sentara ao seu lado. Era Gina, que até então estivera com Harry no outro lado do quintal.  
- Ela está lá sozinha, Rony. – disse olhando para Hermione – É a sua chance.  
- Eu... Não sei, Gina... – ele sabia que era aquilo o que queria, porém algo o impedia de ir até ela.  
- Por que não vai lá e fala com ela, Rony? O que você tem?  
- Vergonha – respondeu Rony sinceramente. Era difícil admitir para si mesmo esse sentimento.  
- Oras, não tem que ter vergonha de seus sentimentos! É a mulher que você ama só esperando uma atitude sua. Não vai esperar ela perder o interesse, vai?  
Gina tinha razão. Ele passara a vida toda escondendo o que sentia e sofrendo em silêncio. Era agora ou nunca que falaria com ela.  
- Obrigado, Gi – disse Rony levantando-se.  
Foi até o banco de jardim onde Hermione estava sentada lendo e sentou-se ao lado dela. Esta ergueu os olhos do livro e espantou-se ao ver Rony encarando-a.  
- O que foi, Rony? – perguntou ela sorrindo.  
- É... Mione... Eu preciso te dizer que... – respirou fundo – Eu te amo.  
Hermione sentiu o coração bater forte. Não sabia o que dizer. Porém, achou melhor demonstrar-se indiferente, para a possibilidade de ser machucada por seus sentimentos mais tarde.  
- Pois é. Acho que já ouvi isso hoje.  
Para Rony, a "delicadeza" da garota foi um verdadeiro choque, mas ele conseguiu continuar.  
- É isso mesmo, eu te amo. Muito. E queria saber se você quer namorar comigo.  
Ela ficou boquiaberta. Agora tinha certeza de que não seria decepcionada. Estava tudo bem. Deixou a rigidez de lado e, ao invés de responder, beijou o garoto.  
Rony entregou-se completamente ao beijo. Agora não lhe importava se Fred estava prestes a jogar-lhe uma aranha nas costas e nem se Rebeka e Jorge poderiam passar com os skates por cima de sua prancha. Ele estava com Hermione. Agora era isso que importava e nada mais. 

Nota da Autora: Você deve estar se perguntando: como é que o Rony virou surfista assim, de repente? Bom, eu imagino o Rony crescido como um surfista. Afinal, as pessoas mudam, nunca se sabe. Mas isso não vai interferir muito na história. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e que gostem dos próximos! 


	2. Hipogrifo Verde e Cicatriz

Capítulo dois: Hipogrifo Verde e Cicatriz 

Passaram-se quase dois anos. Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina agora moravam juntos em uma casa no centro de Londres. Harry tornara-se Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, Gina era analista de casos extremos no Departamento de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas, Hermione trabalhava como Auror e Rony largara seu emprego no Ministério da Magia para trabalhar em uma loja de surf para bruxos em Hogsmeade. 

Era uma manhã de sábado, véspera do aniversário de namoro deles, e os quatro estavam de férias. Hermione acordou e olhou no relógio. Nove e quinze da manhã. Pela porta entreaberta, viu Gina passando.  
- Gi! – ela chamou, fazendo com que a amiga parasse e entrasse no quarto.  
- Bom dia! – disse Gina sorrindo – Também acabei de acordar. Vamos tomar café?

Hermione vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, acompanhada de Gina. 

Na cozinha estavam Harry e Rony, que já haviam tomado café da manhã e agora brincavam com um par de _walkie-talkies_, presente de Arthur Weasley.  
- Hipogrifo-verde para Cicatriz. Está me ouvindo, Cicatriz?  
- Cicatriz na escuta – respondeu Harry. Mesmo com seu _walkie-talkie_ desligado, não tinha como não ouvir a voz de Rony a menos de dois metros de distância – Cicatriz acha que Hipogrifo-Verde não fez uma boa escolha ao se autonomear Hipogrifo-Verde. Câmbio.  
- Hipogrifo-Verde se autonomeia do que bem entender. Câmbio. 

Neste momento Hermione entrou na cozinha e sentou-se ao lado de Rony. 

- Bom dia... – disse ela virando-se para beijar seu namorado.  
- Cicatriz, tome cuidado, o Abominável Homem das Neves chegou – disse ele, apressado – Câmbio.  
- Abominável Homem das Neves?! – exclamou Hermione ofendida, afastando-se de Rony, enquanto Harry gargalhava.  
- Eu estava falando da Gina! – defendeu-se Rony apontando para a porta. 

E Gina estava realmente parada na porta, rindo-se dos três. 

- Não tem graça nenhuma – disse Harry abraçando Gina, quando esta se sentou ao seu lado.

Agora quem ria era Hermione. Ela adorava ver como Harry e Rony "brigavam pacificamente" com aqueles _walkie-talkies_. E, como de costume, Harry estava preparando uma resposta à altura para a piada de Rony.  
- Cuidado, Hipogrifo-Verde! O Pé Grande está prestes a agarra-lo! Câmbio. 

De certo modo ele estava certo, pois Hermione abraçou Rony logo em seguida. 

- O que vocês vão fazer hoje? – perguntou Gina mudando o rumo da conversa.  
- Eu pretendo passar o dia assistindo a telesivão.  
- É "televisão", Rony! – corrigiu Hermione.  
- Ah, que seja! – prosseguiu o garoto – Vou ficar assistindo desenhos animados.  
- Às vezes eu acho que foi um grande erro comprar essa televisão... – lamentou-se Hermione, já que seu namorado passava grande parte das horas vagas assistindo desenhos.  
- Eu não acho – defendeu-se Rony. Esticou o pescoço na tentativa mal sucedida de enxergar a televisão através da porta da cozinha e continuou – Estou adorando aquele desenhos Japonês... O da Sailor Moon!  
Seguiu-se um silêncio de poucos segundos, que foi quebrado por Harry. 

- Edwiges! – ele exclamou de repente levantando-se e indo até a janela, onde se encontrava uma velha coruja branca, com a perna direita estendida. 

Ele pegou a carta que estava presa à coruja, e esta bicou carinhosamente o seu dedo, indo então para seu poleiro na sala.  
- É dos gêmeos – comentou Harry lendo a carta – Eles querem que a gente passe alguns dias com eles... No sítio do Percy.  
- No sítio do Percy? – repetiu Rony incrédulo – E ele vai deixar?  
- Pelo que diz aqui... já deixou.  
- Talvez eles tenham arrombado a casa – sugeriu Gina, a voz abafada pelo pedaço de pão que tinha na boca.  
- Ou talvez o Percy tenha deixado eles ficarem por lá – disse Rony. 

Após alguns segundos olhando uns para os outros, todos riram da possibilidade, inclusive Rony.  
Resolveram que iriam conversar sobre o assunto mais tarde, para resolver se iriam ou não aceitar o convite. 

Hermione acabou de comer e retirou-se da mesa. Foi até seu quarto procurar algo para fazer. Ela adorava organizar as coisas e tinha isso como um passatempo, já que nos últimos meses a sua vida pessoal estava um tanto monótona. 

Olhou para a sua estante, repleta de livros. Todos lidos e relidos. A escrivaninha continha papéis e documentos do trabalho, todos organizados por ordem alfabética e arquivados. Seu guarda-roupas também estava organizado, assim como a cama, que se arrumava sozinha por magia. 

E foi quando ela chegou à conclusão de que seu quarto estava suficientemente arrumado que ouviu Gina a chamando da sala.Hermione desceu às escadas, ao encontro da amiga.  
- Harry e eu vamos até o Beco Diagonal, comprar comida para Edwiges. Vocês vão junto? 

Antes de responder, Hermione olhou para Rony, que estava deitado no sofá assistindo televisão.  
- Acho que nós vamos ficar por aqui mesmo!  
- Okay. Nós voltamos logo! 

Hermione esperou Gina e Harry aparatarem e sentou-se no braço do sofá onde Rony estava deitado.  
- O que você está assistindo, amor?  
- O quê?  
- Perguntei o que você está assistindo.  
- Ah, sei lá! – respondeu Rony, que não prestara atenção a uma palavra se quer. 

Como já estava se irritando com esse tipo de comportamento por parte dele, Hermione colocou-se em frente à televisão e refez a pergunta, demorando-se um pouco mais nas palavras.  
- O que você está assistindo, meu amorzinho? 

- Você está na frente da tevê, Mione – reclamou Rony, desta vez um pouco mais amável.  
- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! – Hermione sabia muito bem o que Rony estava assistindo, e sabia melhor ainda que estava na frente da televisão, mas no momento exigia no mínimo atenção.  
- Se eu responder você sai da frente da tevê?  
- Saio.  
- Eu estava assistindo Tom & Jerry. Agora... Pode me dar licença?  
- Pois não – respondeu Hermione friamente. 

Ela saiu da sala e resolveu arrumar o quarto de Rony. Era menos estressante do que discutir com ele e mais divertido do que tentar puxar conversa. Além disso, o quarto do Rony era o único que sempre oferecia uma baguncinha extra que exigia um pouco mais de atenção. 

De fato, o quarto estava um tanto bagunçado quando ela lá chegou. Hermione empurrou a prancha para o lado para poder sentar-se sobre a cama do namorado. Na cabeceira, havia uma foto dele surfando. _"Você mudou Rony...",_ ela pensou. Não queria um namoro "grude", mas achava que ele já estava exagerando. Passava muito mais tempo surfando ou assistindo tevê do que namorando ela. _"Uma onda e uma prancha na cabeceira? Não, este não é você. Algo aqui está muito errado..."_. 


	3. Carta Para o Ministro

Capítulo três: Carta para o Ministro 

Apenas após o jantar Hermione se lembrara que não tinha terminado uma carta que mandaria ao Ministro da Magia. Era sobre um dos poucos bruxos das trevas que restara e que estava foragido. Estivera trabalhando duro para descobrir o paradeiro do homem e achava que agora, mais do que nunca, estava perto de encontra-lo. Ela esperou que Rony e Harry fossem dormir e sentou na sala para escrever.  
Isso fez com que Hermione ficasse quase sozinha na sala. Demorou um bom tempo para notar um par de grandes olhos castanhos lhe observando.  
- Não vai dormir, Gi? – perguntou curiosa, diante o sorriso ilustrado no rosto da amiga.  
- Não – respondeu Gina vagamente, mantendo o sorriso no rosto, o que lhe fez parecer decididamente abobada – É mais interessante ficar aqui te observando.  
- Então continue – disse Hermione, voltando-se para a carta que estava escrevendo.  
Mas não conseguiu concentrar-se de novo. Foi difícil confessar para si mesma que ela não estava ali, na poltrona da sala de estar, interrompendo suas férias, para escrever uma carta ao Ministério. Ela poderia estar agora em sua cama, sonhando com o próprio casamento, mas seus pensamentos não permitiriam.  
Largou o pergaminho e a pena sobre a mesinha de centro e voltou-se para Gina, que continuava a observa-la.  
- Está bem, eu me rendo – disse sorrindo, após alguns segundos encarando a moça – O que você quer?  
- Eu precisava te contar, não consegui esperar até amanhã – falou Gina acomodando-se no sofá e estendendo a mão esquerda para Hermione.  
Ela viu a luz das velas ser refletida no dedo anelar de Gina. Era uma aliança, de ouro. Uma aliança de noivado.  
- Parabéns, Gi! – cumprimentou Hermione, um largo sorriso se abrindo no rosto.  
Mas Gina, que conhecia muito bem Mione, percebeu que seus olhos não demonstravam a alegria existente em seu sorriso.  
- Está bem, - disse ela com o olhar fraternal bem conhecido pelas amigas – Não precisa fingir alegria. O que houve?  
Hermione deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Sabia que precisava desabafar com alguém, e não havia ninguém melhor do que sua futura cunhada e melhor amiga.  
- Não é que eu não esteja feliz por você – e Gina sabia bem disso – Acontece que as coisas estão indo tão mal entre Rony e eu, que não consigo... Não consigo me alegrar com nada.  
- Por que as coisas estão indo mal? – perguntou Gina, embora já adivinhasse qual seria a resposta.  
- Ele não se importa mais comigo, Gi – uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.  
- O Rony te ama, Mione.  
- Se ele realmente me ama, por que não demonstra? No começo ele era tão carinhoso, era educado... Mas com o tempo ele mudou. Eu estava agüentando, mas depois do que ele me disse hoje eu não sei se devo continuar com ele.  
Gina se espantou. Sabia que Rony era um pouco teimoso, às vezes chato. Mas o que ele teria dito para magoar Hermione de vez? Conhecia bem o seu irmão e sabia que ele amava demais sua namorada para querer vê-la chorando.  
- O que foi que ele disse?  
- Que amanhã vai à praia surfar com os amigos. _Amanhã_, Gina. No nosso _aniversário de namoro_. Eu teria sugerido passear, ter um jantar romântico à dois, mas não. Quem se importa com essas bobeiras se as ondas amanhã estarão _iradas_? Eu me importo. Muitas mulheres, no meu lugar, teriam dito que todos os homens são assim. Que não se deve sofrer por eles. E elas estão certas – ela parou de falar e fungou. Agora não continha mais as lágrimas e começava a soluçar – Afinal, por que eu deveria chorar e, de repente, tornar-me extremamente sensível, por um homem que eu amo há dez anos e que agora prefere umas ondas e um bando de homens de bermuda à vir aqui e me dar um abraço?  
- Você quer que eu converse com ele? – sugeriu Gina docemente, segurando as mãos de Hermione.  
- Não, Gi, obrigada. Eu já decidi que a partir de amanhã as coisas vão mudar nessa casa. Rony vai experimentar um pouco do próprio veneno.  
Gina achou melhor não perguntar o que a amiga faria, por isso apenas sugeriu que fossem dormir. Já passava da meia noite e Hermione voltou ao quarto enxugando suas lágrimas. 


	4. Panquecas, Sim Surf, Não

Capítulo quatro: Panquecas, sim. Surf, não. 

Rony acordou com dor de cabeça no dia seguinte. Havia sonhado com algo e não conseguia se lembrar o quê. Mas ao recordar que sairia para surfar ainda naquela manhã, esqueceu sua dor de cabeça por completo e deixou o sonho para uma outra hora, talvez quando estivesse dormindo pensasse nele novamente. 

Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi até a cozinha. Gina já preparara o café da manhã.  
- Bom dia! 

- Bom dia – respondeu Rony bocejando – Oba, panquecas! 

Ele se sentou e puxou uma panqueca para o prato, enquanto Gina comia em absoluto silêncio. Mal sabia ele que ela estava lutando contra a própria vontade de falar-lhe sobre algo importante. 

Rony perdera a conta de quantas panquecas já havia comido quando Hermione entrou na cozinha sonolenta.  
- 'dia! – cumprimentou ela sentando-se ao lado de Gina. 

Ninguém respondeu. Os dois olharam para ela, como se esperassem algo. Mione fez-se de distraída, pegando uma panqueca e perguntando vagamente:  
- Por que estão me olhando?  
- Você não vai me dar um beijo, não? – perguntou Rony sorridente. 

Mas o sorriso logo desapareceu de seu rosto, quando Hermione levantou e deu-lhe um beijo. Na bochecha. 

Ela continuou comendo, mal conseguindo disfarçar seu nervosismo. Rony olhou para Gina, esperando que dissesse algo, mas esta apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

Mas Hermione não manteve silêncio por muito tempo, pois Harry acabara de entrar na cozinha.  
- Bom dia, Harry! Acho que vai querer se sentar ao lado da Gina – nesse momento, Rony afastou a cadeira ao lado dele, na esperança de que Hermione se sentasse – Vou terminar de comer na sala. 

Harry achou estranho, mas deu passagem para Hermione e sentou ao lado de Gina, dando lhe um beijo. 

Rony ainda estava parado, segurando o espaldar da cadeira ao seu lado, com o olhar vidrado.  
- O que deu nela?  
- Vontade de comer na sala? – sugeriu Harry servindo-se de uma xícara de café.  
- Vá lá com ela, Rony – encorajou Gina, chutando o irmão por debaixo da mesa.  
- Ai, minha perna! – Rony não era nada discreto – Ela deve ter acordado de mau humor. Daqui a pouco passa. 

Levantou-se e saiu da cozinha. Gina espiou pela porta, mas não viu o irmão ir falar com Hermione e sim subir as escadas.  
- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Harry a olhava curioso. 

Ela se ajeitou de volta na cadeira e mexeu carinhosamente nos cabelos de Harry, ainda teimosamente desarrumados.  
- Uma briguinha boba...  
- Eles brigaram? – perguntou Harry espantado – Por quê?  
- A Mione está com ciúmes. Acha que o Rony não tem lhe dado atenção. E disse que vai dar o troco.  
- Pelo menos ela falou isso ao Rony?  
- Não, ela acha que ele está fazendo de propósito.  
- Mas não está, não é mesmo? Pelo que conhecemos o Rony, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa pela Hermione – nesse momento, o prato de Mione entrava voando vazio, pela porta, em direção à pia.  
- Eu sei, Harry. Mas você conhece a Hermione, se não tiver nenhum problema para resolver, ela arranja um. E ela está de férias, não precisa resolver problema algum durante um mês! 

Harry pensou um pouco e sentiu-se agradecido por não ser um auror. Lembrava-se de Olho-Tonto Moody, que tinha um problema parecido com o que Gina descrevera. Porém, o do bruxo era mais intenso e ele não procurava apenas problemas, mas também inimigos.  
- Acho que Hermione não tem esse tipo de problema – concluiu Harry, comparando mentalmente o comportamento de Moody com o de sua amiga – Ela deve estar carente. Ou entediada. 

Um sorriso abriu-se de repente no rosto de Gina. Ela avistou Rony descendo as escadas, com uma mochila nas costas e a prancha debaixo do braço, e o chamou.  
- Que é? – perguntou tranqüilamente Rony, fazendo esforço para passar com sua bagagem pela porta da cozinha.  
- Cancele a praia – ordenou Gina – Nós vamos visitar o sítio do Percy. 

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. 

- E quem decidiu isso? – perguntou Rony impaciente. Combinara de se encontrar com os amigos dali a 10 minutos e não queria se atrasar.  
- Harry e eu – respondeu Gina sorrindo – Achamos que seria divertido passar uns dias com os gêmeos e os amigos deles.  
- Mas eu não disse... AI! Não disse que deveríamos começar a nos arrumar? – disse Harry quando Gina pisou no seu pé – Jorge e Fred estarão lá às quatro! 

Rony olhou no relógio. Eram duas e vinte, acordara muito tarde. Suspirou. Seria o tempo de seus amigos prepararem as malas... E sairiam. Pensando bem, ele também queria ir. Curtir uns dias juntinho com a Mione, no sítio do Percy e – o mais importante – sem o Percy por perto! Era um convite que não recebia todos os dias.  
- Okay – respondeu afinal – Espero vocês na sala. 

E saiu da cozinha, deixando os dois novamente sozinhos. 

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Harry à Gina, cuidando para que sua voz não fosse ouvida por Rony.  
- Ir ao sítio do Percy – exclamou Gina, levantando-se e pegando a carta dos gêmeos, que estava sobre o balcão – Eles nos convidaram, não foi? 

Harry teve de concordar. Gostava da atitude de Gina, tentando ajudar seu irmão. Levantou-se e abraçou sua noiva sorrindo.  
- Então acho melhor fazermos as malas, não é? 

Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Os dois se beijaram e foram para seus quartos,enquanto Hermione e Rony conversavam na sala.  
- Já fez as malas, Mione? – perguntou Rony sentando-se ao seu lado. 

Antes de responder, ela desvencilhou-se do abraço que ele tentava lhe dar.  
- Não. Malas para quê?  
- A Gina não te disse? Vamos hoje para o sítio do Percy. 

Hermione fitou-o desconfiada. Sabia que ainda estava apaixonada por Rony, mas se negava a demonstrar. Tentou manter-se concentrada na conversa, mas seu coração martelava no peito e uma estranha tristeza ia lhe possuindo, a cada palavra seca que dizia.  
- Pensei que recusariam o convite.  
- Também pensei, mas ela acabou de me dizer que ia fazer as malas e então sairíamos.  
- Você já está pronto, pelo que vejo.  
- Eu ia surfar hoje, não é mesmo? Mas não vou mais. Fica para outro dia. 

Hermione não respondeu. Estava perdida em confusos pensamentos e, por um agradável momento, pensou que as coisas estavam melhorando. Talvez o fato de Rony ter cancelado seu passeio para viajar com ela... Não. Assim que voltou à realidade, analisou a possibilidade de que Rony só estivesse fazendo aquilo porque tinha vontade de juntar-se aos irmãos para fazer bagunça.  
- Acho que vou precisar de mais coisas... – comentou Rony checando o conteúdo da mochila – Vamos passar duas semanas lá, não é mesmo? 

E levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Mione.  
- Eu vou acabar de arrumar a mala. Você vem? 

Mas ela continuou sentada no sofá, sem ao menos dirigir o olhar à Rony.  
- Daqui a pouco eu vou. Pode ir indo. 

Então ele subiu sozinho as escadas e foi para o seu quarto arrumar a mala. Hermione subiu mais tarde, indo para o seu quarto e separando as roupas em um movimento quase automático. 


	5. No Sítio

Capítulo cinco: No Sítio 

Eram exatamente quatro horas quando eles aparataram no sítio. A casa era realmente muito grande, térrea, de tijolos à mostra. O extenso gramado que a rodeava abrigava também algumas macieiras, cada uma com uns três metros de altura.  
Ao lado deles, aparataram Jorge, Fred e Mariana. Todos se cumprimentaram com saudades.  
- Chegaram bem na hora – comentou Mariana olhando no relógio – Digamos que pontualidade é seu ponto forte, não Mione?  
Hermione respondeu com um sorriso, corando um pouco.  
- Vamos entrando? – perguntou Jorge – Tenho que buscar a Beka com Pó de Flú.  
Eles caminharam juntos até a porta da casa, onda havia um pergaminho com dizeres em letras minúsculas.  
- O que é isso? – Harry havia aproximado o rosto do pergaminho. Seu nariz estava a meio centímetro do papel e mesmo assim não conseguia distinguir nenhuma letra.  
- Ah, as _regras_ – resmungou Fred.  
- Percy avisou que as deixaria na porta para nós - explicou Jorge fazendo menção de pegar o pergaminho.  
Mas Hermione foi mais rápida. Despregou o pergaminho da porta e usou um feitiço para aumenta-lo – juntamente com suas letras.  
Gina esquecera momentaneamente a preocupação que tinha com Rony. Ela agora estava abraçada a Harry, ambos fazendo força para não rir. Hermione teimava em ler as regras do pergaminho para Fred e Jorge, que contavam os furos e rasgos em seus próprios tênis, para não ouvi-la falar.  
Os gêmeos haviam mudado muito. Pela primeira vez na vida, haviam diferenciado-se no visual. Jorge tinha um grande moicano ruivo sobre a cabeça raspada, enquanto Fred arrumara o cabelo em muitos e largos espinhos, que se mantinham arrumados por magia, sem uso de gel. Diziam que o motivo era o namoro, e podia-se acreditar : tomaram essa atitude quando Rebeka deu o terceiro beijo acidental em Fred. Mas eles já haviam namorado na escola e nunca tinham mudado o visual por isso. _"Agora é para valer"_, dissera Jorge quando Rony lhe perguntou sobre o assunto. No entanto, a única coisa que servia para reconhecer um ou outro era o cabelo. Os seus rostos continuavam idênticos até a última sarda e até mesmo os piercings eram iguais – ambos tinham um na sobrancelha direita, um na narina esquerda e um na língua.  
Quando acabou de ler, Mione guardou o pergaminho dentro das vestes. Então, Mariana tirou a varinha de um dos muitos bolsos em sua calça e apontou-a para a fechadura da porta.  
- _Alorromora!  
_Mas a porta não se abriu.  
- Droga! – reclamou Jorge chutando a porta – Está trancada à chave!  
- Eu já estou indo! – gritou uma voz fina e esganiçada de dentro da casa.  
Rony franziu a testa olhando para a porta.  
- O Percy deixou o elfo dele aí?  
- Francamente! – exclamou Hermione em resposta – Você não ouviu o que eu _acabei _de ler?  
Ele não respondeu e, para alívio de Gina – que tentaria mudar de assunto se os dois não parassem de se encarar – a porta se abriu.  
Deram de cara com um elfo doméstico, do sexo feminino, sobre um banquinho – que provavelmente usara para alcançar a fechadura. Tinha grandes olhos verdes, um nariz redondo e achatado, sardas e um rabo-de-cavalo loiro. Usava um avental por cima de uma camiseta cor-de-rosa e uma calça jeans.  
- Sejam bem-vindos, meus senhores – cumprimentou o elfo, descendo do banquinho e fazendo uma reverência – Posso lhes mostrar a casa?  
Todos seguiram o elfo - que revelara chamar-se Dani - enquanto esta lhes mostrava cada aposento da casa. Hermione, que ficara satisfeitíssima ao ver as roupas de Dani, seguia-a com um sorriso no rosto, que se virava para cada cômodo apontado pelas minúsculas mãos verdes do elfo.  
Já conheciam toda a casa quando ouviram alguém chamar da sala.  
- Lino! – exclamaram Fred e Jorge correndo para lá e logo sendo acompanhados pelos outros.  
Lino estava parado no meio do aposento, com a mochila nas costas, admirando tudo à sua volta e sorriu quando avistou os amigos.  
- Desculpem o atraso.  
Ele cumprimentou todos, inclusive Dani – o que deixou Hermione ainda mais satisfeita.  
Logo depois, Angelina aparatou na sala.  
- Onde está Olívio? – indagou Mariana após cumprimentar a amiga.  
- Ele vem com Pó de Flú daqui a uns quinze minutos – respondeu Angelina sorrindo – Está tendo problemas para convencer o Baldino a entrar na lareira.  
Por um momento, Mione se perguntou quem seria Baldino, mas sua atenção logo voltou-se para Jorge. Ele estava ao seu lado e acabara de dar um pulo, como se acordasse de um transe.  
- Pó de Flú... – disse ele com cara de quem perdera o trem – Rebeka!  
E saiu correndo para a lareira, usando o Pó de Flú para ir a algum lugar. Hermione não ouviu o que ele disse quando entrou na lareira. Aliás, ninguém ouviu: o som foi abafado pelas risadas de Fred.  
- O que deu neles? – perguntou Angelina a Rony, que deu de ombros.  
- O Jorge esqueceu a namorada! – explicou Mariana, rindo também.  
Não demorou muito para que Jorge voltasse, seguido de Rebeka.  
Era uma moça bonita, de cabelos loiro-escuros e olhos azuis. Tinha um piercing no nariz, um na língua, e um transversal na orelha direita. Se não a conhecessem, diriam que estava precisando realmente de dinheiro para comprar roupas novas: usava uma camiseta larga – provavelmente tirada do guarda-roupa do namorado –, uma calça jeans extremamente justa e rasgada e seus tênis (sem cadarço) eram pretos com manchas de tinta vermelha. Mas todos ali sabiam que, mesmo se tivesse todo o dinheiro do banco de Gringotes, Rebeka continuaria rasgando ou pintando suas roupas novas.  
Cumprimentou a todos com um largo sorriso no rosto, largou a mochila no chão e sentou-se no sofá. Logo os outros haviam se sentado também e estavam discutindo a divisão dos quartos.  
- Temos seis quartos com camas de casal e dois com camas de solteiro – lembrou Dani, sentada ao lado de Hermione.  
- Certo, então temos quartos para todo mundo. Não tem nem o que discutir! – ponderou Angelina.  
Mas, para a surpresa de todos, Hermione informou:  
- Eu vou ficar com um quarto de solteiro.  
Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Depois Harry, assim como os outros ali presentes, fitou Hermione. Seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão neutra, como se o que acabasse de dizer fosse algo completamente normal. Os olhos de Gina encontraram o de Rony. A expressão no rosto dele era uma mescla de espanto e desespero. Ela pôde ler nos lábios dele, que não emitiam som: _"O que deu nela?"_.  
- Bom, - continuou Angelina, para quebrar o clima tenso – então a Mione fica com um quarto de solteira, o Rony com... 

- Posso dormir na rede? – perguntou Rony, de súbito. 

- Ahm... Acho que pode! 

Angelina olhou à sua volta. Ninguém fez objeção ao pedido de Rony, então ela olhou para ele e fez que sim com a cabeça. Mas quem continuou o que ela dizia foi Mariana.  
- Gina e Harry; Angelina e Olívio; Rebeka e Jorge; Fred e eu. Quatro quartos de casal. O quinto quarto fica com Lino e...  
Ela parou de falar subitamente e olhou para Lino, aflita. Ele fitava o chão, pensativo. Angelina quebrou novamente o silêncio.  
- Eu falei com a Katie ontem – percebia-se que ela escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente – Ela disse que virá para cá amanhã.  
- Ela pode ficar com o sexto quarto – sugeriu Rebeka.  
Lino Jordan olhou para ela e acenou com a cabeça.  
Por um instante, Gina teve vontade de perguntar por que Lino e Katie não ficariam no mesmo quarto, mas sentiu que aquela não era a hora e nem o lugar para falar disso.  
Após decidirem exatamente quem ficaria com cada quarto, todos se levantaram para guardar suas mochilas. Mas antes que abandonassem a sala, a lareira se acendeu, e dela saiu Olívio Wood, carregando o que parecia ser um filhote de _boxer_, exceto pela bifurcação na cauda.  
- O que vem a ser isso? – perguntou Rony, olhando aterrorizado para a cauda do filhote.  
- É um _crupe_... – espantou-se Hermione – Não. Não pode ser! _Crupes_ são menores! Mas então o que...?  
- Baldino, – apresentou Olívio, colocando o cão no chão e explicando – é filhote de um _crupe_ com um_ boxer_.  
Todos cumprimentaram Olívio, alguns acariciaram Baldino, que latia alegremente. Mas quando Rebeka aproximou-se do filhote, este começou a rosnar e a latir mais agressivamente.  
- Hum... O filhotinho é agressivo, é? – riu Rebeka estendendo a mão para Baldino.  
- Não, Rebeka! Ele não gosta de...  
Angelina tentou alertar, enquanto Olívio recuava com o cão. Tarde demais: Baldino mordera o dedão de Rebeka, que fazia força para tentar abrir a boca do bichinho com a mão que estava solta.  
- Mas que m...! Esse bicho é forte! – reclamou ela chutando o chão.  
- _Locomotor Mortie_ – gritou Jorge apontando a varinha para o fucinho de Baldino e correndo para socorrer a namorada. O cachorro soltara o dedo de Rebeka, com suas pernas paralisadas, mas continuava latindo para ela.  
Dani tirou o próprio avental e deu para Jorge, e este o enrolou no dedo de Rebeka. Os três correram para o banheiro.  
- Eu tentei avisar – explicava Angelina desconcertada – Baldino não gosta de trouxas. 


	6. Nada de Acromântulas!

Capítulo seis: Nada de Acromântulas! 

Todos já haviam arrumado suas coisas e agora se sentavam para jantar. O acidente com o cão já não estava causando balbúrdia, embora Wood parecesse aborrecido e tivesse checado se Baldino ainda estava com todos os dentes no lugar.  
Dani tinha ajudado Lino e Mariana a fazer a comida. Em geral, estava boa, mas não era seguro tocar no baiacu que Lino fritara.  
- Para que diabos o Percy quer uma casa com oito quartos? – perguntou Fred tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.  
- Será que ele pretende procriar tanto assim? – riu Rebeka, que estava com curativos nos dois polegares (Jorge errara ao colocar o primeiro).  
- Que Deus me livre! – exclamou Jorge – Já imaginaram quantas miniaturas do Percy nós teríamos para _impor as regras_?  
Todos riram. Ou quase todos.  
Para desespero dos gêmeos, Hermione acabara de se lembrar do pergaminho com as regras e insistiu em lê-las para os presentes.  
- Não se preocupe Srta. Granger. _Nós estamos cientes da importância dessas regras e tomaremos conta da tarefa de transmiti-las aos nossos colegas _– disse Fred, imitando a voz do Percy.  
Mas desta vez ninguém riu, e também não conseguiram convencer Hermione a desistir da leitura. O jeito foi concentrar-se no prato enquanto rolava o discurso.  
- _Regra nº1 _– começava Hermione – _É estritamente proibido, a todos os presentes na casa, o uso de bombas de bosta.  
_ Harry teve que fazer força para não rir quando Lino Jordan mostrou a ele o conteúdo de seu bolso.  
Entrementes, Gina conversava com Rony, em um tom quase inaudível.  
- O que deu na Mione? – perguntava ele, a voz abafada pelo pedaço de bife que acabara de colocar na boca.  
- Ela acha que você não tem dado atenção a ela – contou Gina – Acha que você não gosta mais dela.  
- Mas isso não faz sentido algum! Eu faço tudo por ela, estou sempre do seu lado e...  
- Você ia surfar _hoje_. Justo hoje, Rony? Você sabe que dia é hoje?  
- Sei muito bem: é meu aniversário de namoro. Mas ela precisava me tratar desse jeito? Eu ia voltar cedo. Ia jantar com ela e até já comprei o presente, se quer saber.  
- _Regra nº37_ – a velocidade com que Hermione lia as regras era impressionante – _Não se deve entrar com Pelúcios, Acromântulas ou Cinzais no terreno pertencente a Percy Weasley._  
- Mas ela acha que isso não é suficiente – explicou Gina servindo-se de suco de abóbora - Quer que você esteja sempre do lado dela. Sem contar que está preocupada com o seu futuro e...  
- Preocupada com _o que_ no meu futuro? Para mim ela está é preocupada com ela mesma. Só está pensando na diversão _dela_, no trabalho _dela_, nos interesses _dela_.  
- Você sabe muito bem que a Mione não é assim, Rony. Sabe que ela também se importa com os outros.  
- Ah, é claro! – exclamou Rony com ceticismo – Ela se preocupa com as regras do Percy!  
- Ela se preocupa com _você_, Rony! Não percebe? A Mione quase arrancou os cabelos quando você largou seu emprego no Ministério. Você estava com tudo o que precisava para se tornar um homem bem sucedido e jogou tudo para o alto por uma prancha e um emprego bobo em Hogsmeade.  
- Ah, então é assim? – perguntou Rony quase se engasgando com seu bife. – Ela que me desculpe, vou lembrar de pedir permissão para ela na próxima vez que for tomar uma decisão importante para a _minha _vida.  
- Não, Rony, você não está entendendo...  
- Eu estou entendendo perfeitamente bem. Se a Hermione quer agir como criança, então fique à vontade. Mas eué que não vou me preocupar mais com ela.  
Gina tentou impedir que Rony se retirasse da mesa, mas ele foi mais rápido. Saiu sem esperar Hermione terminar seu discurso e nem pediu licença. Na verdade, não sabia nem onde estava indo – concentrava-se em distinguir se o que sentia era ódio ou tristeza.  
Quando todos acabaram de jantar, foram para os jardins conversar e se divertir um pouco. Todos, exceto Rony. Ele havia tomado um banho e encontrava-se agora deitado na rede que estendera na varanda, pensativo.  
Ele não entendia por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Achava, até então, que Hermione estava feliz ao lado dele. Por que ela sofrera calada? Era tão boa de dialogar, sempre conversava sobre o que estava sentindo. Mas agora não adiantava mais pensar nisso. Não ia ficar se "arrastando" atrás dela – ia se mostrar mais forte, indiferente, por mais que isso o fizesse sofrer. E tinha certeza de que ela iria ceder.  
Dentre as dez pessoas que se encontravam no jardim, apenas quatro não estavam com seu namorado ou namorada. Harry e Gina estavam abraçados, olhando um álbum de fotos. A um canto, Olívio e Angelina namoravam, ignorando os latidos de seu cachorro. Este estava sendo provocado por Rebeka e Jorge e tentava a todo custo soltar-se da coleira que o prendia a uma macieira.  
- Por que você não está com Fred? – perguntou Hermione, sentada com Mariana sob uma árvore.  
- Digamos que ele está... Ajudando um amigo.  
As duas olharam para Fred e Lino que, a uns quatro metros de distância, jogavam Snap Explosivo.  
- Fred acha que tem que estar com os amigos nos momentos difíceis – explicou Mariana sorrindo – Eu nunca havia pensado em como ele é bom para os outros. O único problema é que o Fred não assume para ninguém essa sensibilidade. Sabe, Katie pediu um tempo para o Lino – acrescentou notando a curiosidade da amiga.  
- Por quê? Eles se davam tão bem, estavam sempre juntos...  
- Foi esse o problema, Mi. Lino passava muito tempo com Katie, não desgrudava. E era muito ciumento. Ela disse que já não sabia se estava com ele porque o amava ou se era só rotina.  
Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração.  
- E você? – perguntou Mariana, como se lesse pensamentos – Por que se afastou do Rony?  
- Como assim?  
- Não adianta tentar disfarçar, Hermione. Estou vendo pelo jeito que você trata ele.  
- Exatamente o contrário da Katie – suspirou Hermione – Ele já não passava tempo algum do meu lado. E além do mais o Rony... Mudou. Parece que não se importa mais com nada e com ninguém.  
- Não se importa?  
- É, Mari... Ele abandonou o emprego, agora só pensa em surfe e em televisão. Eu cansei de tentar conversar.  
- Mas você ainda o ama, não?  
Hermione fitou chão por um instante. Em seus pensamentos, repetia a si mesma a frase "eu não vou chorar". Mas uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto quando ela respondeu que sim.  
- E não é o suficiente, Mione?  
- Não. Na verdade eu não me importo se o Rony quiser surfar, assistir TV, ouvir quadribol pelo rádio e xingar o juiz durante uma semana... Desde que ele prove que me ama. Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu queria que ele se importasse com a minha opinião, com os meus sentimentos.  
- Por que você não conversa com ele? – sugeriu Mariana espiando a varanda da casa – Vai lá, ele está sozinho.  
- É melhor não – respondeu Hermione, segurando a tremenda vontade de ir até aquela rede e beijar seu namorado, sem dar satisfações a ninguém – _Ele _vai ter que me pedir desculpas, não sou eu quem está errada.  
Mariana fitou-a apreensiva. Por fim, aconselhou:  
- Faça o que o seu coração mandar, Hermione. E se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo. Mas lembre-se: nunca desista dos seus sonhos.  
Mione sorriu agradecida. Todos já estavam indo dormir e elas foram também. Mas Hermione não disse boa noite para Rony, quando passou por ele na varanda.


	7. Elfos e Quadribol

Capítulo sete: Elfos e Quadribol Hermione foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte. Ou quase.  
- Bom dia, srta. Granger! – disse uma voz fina quando ela chegou à cozinha.  
- Bom dia, Dani!  
- A srta. levantou cedo. Mas eu já preparei o café.  
Sorrindo, Mione se sentou e serviu-se de um copo de leite. Mas Dani continuou em pé do lado da pia.  
- Não vai comer, Dani? – perguntou Hermione mostrando uma cadeira à sua esquerda.  
- Não... Esse é o lugar da srta. Granger. Da srta. Rebeka Granger.  
- Não receio que ela vá se levantar tão cedo, Dani. Se bem conheço minha prima, ela só vai acordar na hora do almoço.  
- Muito obrigado, senhorita – guinchou o elfo fazendo uma reverência e indo se sentar ao lado de Hermione.  
As duas conversaram sobre a vida dos elfos domésticos. Dani contou que era contratada como cozinheira por Percy e sua esposa, Penelope. Recebia salário, morava com os seus "patrões", tinha dias de folga e era muito bem tratada, mas mantinha seu comportamento de elfo doméstico. E, segundo ela, Penelope não gostava que a limpeza da casa fosse feita por Dani. "Você é paga apenas para cozinhar", ela dizia, "Não precisa se preocupar com as outras tarefas". Hermione fez uma anotação mental para elogiar o tratamento que Penelope oferecia ao seu elfo. Apesar de seus esforços, foram pouquíssimos os bruxos que aceitaram pagar salário aos elfos domésticos. E menor ainda foi o número de elfos que aceitou a remuneração.  
Já haviam passado quarenta minutos quando mais alguém levantou. Era Olívio, ainda de pijamas e com os olhos inchados.  
Dani e Hermione encerraram sua conversa para ouvir Olívio falar sobre os planos que tinha para aquela tarde – jogar quadribol no jardim. Nenhuma das duas ficou muito excitada com a idéia, mas o ouviram com atenção. Olívio tornara-se goleiro do _Ballycastle Bats_ recentemente, e desde então o quadribol pareceu ser o único assunto sobre o qual sabia conversar.  
Aos poucos, o resto das pessoas foi acordando e sentando-se à mesa. Hermione pôde comprovar que havia alguém mais dorminhoco do que Rony, pois Jorge e Rebeka foram os últimos a se levantar.  
A manhã foi muito longa para Hermione. Ela tentava se concentrar em seu livro _Os Dementadores Não São Tão Maus, de Fernanda Matos_, mas não conseguia, devido ao som altíssimo que saía do rádio de Mariana. Mas pelo jeito foi uma manhã um tanto divertida para Jorge e Rebeka, que tinham como objetivo apanhar maçãs na árvore em que Baldino estava amarrado. Olívio afirmou que não se responsabilizaria pelos atos de seu cão.  
Katie aparatou por ali às duas da tarde, pouco antes de Olívio chamar a turma para uma partida de quadribol. Hermione pôde ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Lino ao cumprimentar Katie, e imaginou se Rony estava sofrendo com a briga tanto quanto ela.  
- Eu não vou jogar – anunciou Hermione aos demais, mostrando-lhes a sua atual leitura e sentando-se na varanda.  
- Eu também não – disse Gina. Mas quando ela se virou para ir se juntar à Hermione, Fred segurou-a pelo braço.  
- Por que você não quer jogar? – perguntou ele, parecendo indignado – Se você sair teremos que jogar com quatro pessoas a menos!  
- _Quatro_? Não, só vamos sair a Mione e eu!  
- A Rebeka não pode voar, não é mesmo? – comentou Fred apontando com o polegar por cima do ombro. Gina olhou para onde ele apontou e teve vontade de rir: Rebeka tentava a todo custo fazer uma vassoura levantar vôo, mas esta parecia decidida a não permitir que ela tirasse os pés do chão.  
- Mas eu _não quero_ jogar, Fred!  
Fred fitou sua irmã por um tempo. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam implorar a sua irmã que jogasse com ele, enquanto o resto de seu rosto tentava fazer o mesmo. Ao invés de responder, Gina foi até Rebeka, tirou a vassoura das mãos da garota (_"O que é que você vai fazer?"_) e levantou vôo. Subiu alguns metros, montada naquela _Nimbus 2010_ e depois retornou. Não pousou, mas saltou da vassoura a menos de dois metros do chão.  
- Pode ser que eu esteja errada, mas acho que uma vez no ar você só precisa comanda-la – disse Gina à Rebeka, acenando com a mão para que esta subisse na vassoura. E foi o que ela fez, com a ajuda do namorado.  
Logo Jorge subira em sua própria vassoura e tentava ensina-la como comandar uma.  
Foram quinze minutos para decidir os times, que foram nomeados _Ducks' Club _(Olívio, Angelina, Katie, Jorge e Harry) e _Green Blood _(Mariana, Fred, Rebeka, Lino e Rony). Angelina e Mariana comentaram que nunca deixariam Olívio e Fred escolherem os nomes de seus filhos.  
Podia-se dizer que aquela era a partida de quadribol mais descontraída da história. Katie e Angelina pareciam nunca ter jogado quadribol na vida, pois riam como se tivessem tomado uma boa dose de poção para alegrar. Rebeka estava mais interessada em fazer piruetas no ar com sua vassoura do que em defender o aro de gol improvisado, enquanto Fred e Jorge perseguiam um ao outro, tentando acertar um balaço no nariz idêntico do batedor adversário.  
Mas não se podia dizer que a mesma alegria ocupava o terceiro quarto à esquerda, no corredor central da casa. Lá estavam uma moça de cabelos castanhos chorando e sua amiga ruiva tentando compreende-la.  
- Por que você está chorando, Mione? – perguntava Gina passando a mão nos cabelos da amiga.  
- Está tudo errado, Gina! – soluçou Hermione, com o rosto escondido em uma almofada – Eu sou uma burra!  
Gina suspirou profundamente.  
- Você se arrependeu, não é?  
- É claro que eu me arrependi, Gina! Eu acordo pensando no Rony, vou dormir pensando nele! Não dá para fingir, ele me faz muita falta.  
- Essa briga não faz sentido algum...  
- Eu sei! Sei que não faz sentido e também sei que _fui eu_ que comecei. Esse é o problema, Gina. O Rony não vai me querer de volta, eu o dispensei como se ele fosse um ser inferior.  
- Então vá conversar com ele! – sugeriu Gina tentando animar Mione – Eu conheço meu irmão, sei que ele também sente a sua falta.  
- Foi o que a Mari me disse ontem. Mas ao invés de fazer o que ela disse... _Não, não sou eu quem está errada..._ Francamente, a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Agora é tarde... – e ergueu os olhos encharcados de lágrimas para a janela, por onde pôde ver Rony. Estava rindo e tentando tirar a goles das mãos de Angelina, que resistia, rindo também – Ele está bem sem mim.  
- Oras, Hermione! Todo homem se sente feliz em um jogo de quadribol. Mas quando voltam ao chão eles se lembram das preocupações.  
- Não, Gina, eu conheço o Rony. Ele está bem, ele não precisa de mim.  
A partida de quadribol lá fora terminou. Gina continuou insistindo inutilmente que Hermione parasse de se culpar e conversasse com Rony.  
Os "jogadores" de quadribol, em sua maioria, agora estavam sentados na sala conversando alegremente sobre como fora o jogo. Mas Rony estava novamente deitado em sua rede, absorto em pensamentos.  
Ele ainda estava tentando entender onde foi que errara. Em um dia, Hermione estava em seus braços, feliz, dizendo que lhe amava. No outro, não queria nem olhar na sua cara. Era difícil, ele não conseguia disfarçar – precisava dela. E mais difícil ainda foi assumir para ele mesmo que precisava de um amigo para desabafar. "_Gina!" _,pensou ele levantando da rede. Mas se sentou logo em seguida. "_Deve estar no quarto de Hermione, confirmando que eu sou um completo imbecil"._A vontade que Rony sentia era de bater forte com a cabeça na parede, mas sabia que isso não iria ajudar.  
Foi então que ele viu sua mochila, jogada ao lado da rede. Como não pensara naquilo antes? Olhou pela porta e pôde ver Harry entrando no corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Então se levantou procurou na mochila por seu _walkie-talkie_, mas a falta de organização fez com que ele demorasse um bocado de tempo para encontrar o que procurava.  
Nesse meio tempo, Gina e Hermione ouviram alguém bater na porta do quarto.  
- Será que é o Rony? – murmurou Hermione levantando-se rapidamente.  
- Pode ser.  
- Ele não pode me ver chorando.  
- O banheiro, rápido!  
Gina esperou que Mione entrasse no banheiro da suíte, apanhou o livro da amiga e gritou:  
- Pode entrar!  
Mas não foi Rony quem abriu a porta, e sim Harry.  
- Está lendo aqui no escuro, amor?  
Gina se atrapalhou e notou que abrira o livro de ponta cabeça.  
- A janela é grande, aqui está claro – explicou desvirando discretamente o livro.  
Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Olívio e eu vamos fazer umas comprinhas para o jantar. Não demoramos.  
- Okay.  
- Você quer vir com a gente?  
- Não, obrigada. Hoje eu vou ficar por aqui.  
Ele se levantou então e beijou-a. Edwiges, em uma gaiola no canto do aposento começou a piar alto e bater as asas com força.  
- Era só o que me faltava, uma coruja ciumenta! – exclamou Harry antes de dar um _selinho_ em sua noiva e desaparatar.  
Gina esperou um pouco, depois bateu na porta do banheiro.  
- Era o Harry. Ele já foi.  
Não demorou muito e Hermione saiu do banheiro. Havia aproveitado sua estadia por lá para lavar o rosto, mas isso só o deixara mais vermelho.  
As duas se sentaram novamente na cama e continuaram a conversar. Gina ia recomeçar o processo de persuasão em Hermione, mas parou bruscamente ao ouvir um ruído muito estranho.  
- Está vindo da mala do Harry – exclamou Hermione franzindo a testa e apontando para uma mala de viagem azul-marinho no chão.  
Gina foi até ela e a abriu. Logo encontrou o que gerava o ruído: era o _walkie-talkie_ de Harry.  
_"Cicatriz Verde para Hipogrifo" _elas ouviram o aparelho reproduzir uma voz familiar _"Não, desculpe. Hipogrifo Verde para Cicatriz. Está me ouvindo Cicatriz?"_. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Gina, que havia se sentado novamente na cama, a interrompeu. Ela colocou a manga das vestes em frente à boca, na tentativa de disfarçar a própria voz.  
- Cicatriz na escuta – ela informou com o rosto próximo ao aparelho.  
Ao se virar e sorrir para Hermione, viu os lábios desta formarem, sem emitir som algum, a frase _O que você está fazendo?_ Mas Gina apenas fez sinal para que a outra se calasse e elas puderam ouvir o que a voz que saia do _walkie-talkie_ tinha a dizer.  
_"Cara, eu preciso urgente falar com você. Será que não dá pra você dar um pulo aqui?"_. Hermione não teve nem tempo de imaginar o que Gina diria – a ruivinha foi rápida.  
- Ih, agora não dá. Eu estava entrando no banho. Fala logo, qual é o problema?  
Rony demorou um pouco para responder. Talvez estivesse escolhendo as palavras ou imaginando se aquilo era assunto para tratar de _walkie-talkie_ com um amigo prestes a entrar debaixo do chuveiro. _"Está bem, o problema é a Mione, Harry" _Hermione teve certeza de que se estivesse em pé suas pernas não a agüentariam naquele momento _"Eu não estou mais agüentando isso, cara, eu preci..."_.  
As duas esperaram que ele continuasse a frase, mas não foi o que aconteceu.  
- Você precisa _do quê_, cara? – Gina tentou insistir.  
Mas não adiantava – o aparelho se desligara sozinho.  
- Ai, justo agora? – praguejou Hermione nervosa.  
- Deve ter acabado a _baretia_ – sugeriu Gina virando o _walkie-talkie_ de ponta-cabeça.  
- É _bateria_, Gina! - corrigiu Hermione imediatamente - Francamente, eu pensei que você tivesse feito aulas de _Estudo dos Trouxas_!  
Isso não importava agora. As duas tentaram enfeitiçar o aparelho para que funcionasse sem bateria, mas constataram que isso era impossível. O feitiço usado por Arthur Weasley para que os _walkie-talkies_ captassem sinais a pouco mais de 800.000km parecia anular qualquer outro.  
- Bosta frita de Dragão! – xingou Rony ao perder o sinal do _walkie-talkie_.  
Ele jogou o aparelho em direção à mochila na tentativa de guarda-lo, mas este quicou na parede e caiu no chão, entortando a antena e fazendo as baterias saltarem para fora.  
A vontade louca de bater a cabeça na parede passara. Mas agora Rony sentia uma vontade ainda maior de... _"Não, seu imbecil! Homem não chora!"_ Pensou, nervoso. Não era verdade. Chorara aos sete anos porque sua mãe não o deixara comer doces antes do jantar. Aos três, chorara quando Fred transformou seu urso de pelúcia em uma aranha gigante. E devia ter chorado quando era bebê, mas disso ele não se lembrava. Agora Rony tinha um motivo muito maior para chorar, mas não queria que o vissem.  
Levantou então de sua rede, apanhou umas roupas e uma toalha na mochila e foi para o banheiro. As primeiras lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto ao entrar no banho. Mas Rony sentia como se elas estivessem muito mais molhadas do que a água que caía sobre seu corpo. Na verdade, ele nem sentia a umidade que saía do chuveiro, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, em outra pessoa. Hermione.  
Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao se lembrar da primeira vez que a vira. Como lhe parecera idiota a garota que entrara em sua cabine no trem à procura de um sapo... E como ele insistia em rejeita-la no primeiro ano... Mas tudo mudou e em seu quarto ano ele já se sentia louco de raiva ao vê-la se aproximar de outros garotos.  
_"Dez anos..."_ o sorriso sumira de seu rosto. _"Dez anos para conquista-la e o que eu fiz? Deixei Hermione ir embora sem mais nem menos. Sou mesmo um panaca"_. Mas Rony sabia muito bem, aprendera por experiência própria: não adiantava apenas reconhecer o quanto era burro, para resolver seus problemas. Então o que deveria fazer? Hermione não ia querer ele de volta... Não até ele provar que a merecia. E era isso o que ele devia fazer.  
Rony passou alguns minutos distraído com suas recordações. Então ele saiu do banho, já com uma decisão tomada: ia fazer Hermione sentir falta dele também. E só então tentaria voltar para os braços daquela mulher que ele amava tanto. 


	8. Piada Sem Fim

Capítulo oito: Piada sem fim Gina não conseguiu convencer Hermione de que Rony queria dizer que precisava _dela_. A garota se negava a acreditar e insistia que ele precisava _vingar-se_ dela. _"Ele não tem do que se vingar"_ ponderara Gina. Mas Hermione continuava a se culpar _"Ele quer se vingar porque eu o tratei mal"_.  
Mas não foi o que Rony fez durante o jantar. Na verdade, ele nem dirigiu a palavra à Hermione: comeu calado e sem tirar os olhos de Katie Bell. Isso teria sido castigo suficiente para Mione, mas ela estava distraída conversando com Dani – fizera questão de adicionar uma cadeira à mesa para que o elfo comesse com eles e ninguém se queixou.  
Conforme terminavam de comer, os hóspedes se dirigiam ao jardim, como na noite anterior.  
Fred, Jorge e Lino foram os primeiros. Eles atravessaram os jardins e sentaram-se sob uma macieira para jogar Snap Explosivo. Logo Rony também saiu e se deitou em sua rede na varanda, como de costume. Ele viu passar Rebeka e Hermione, que conversavam animadas. Um pouco mais tarde, saíram Harry e Olívio. As últimas a sair foram Angelina, Katie e Gina.  
- Katie! – chamou Rony de repente, fazendo as três garotas pararem e olharem para ele – Será que eu posso falar com você?  
Ela pareceu assustada e olhou para Angelina, que levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Está bem, eu acho – respondeu com um quê de desconfiança na voz.  
Katie sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à rede de Rony, enquanto Gina e Angelina iam se juntar a Harry e Olívio.  
No outro lado do jardim, uma roda de amigos jogava Snap Explosivo enquanto conversava. Fred e Jorge contaram que não havia sido difícil convencer Percy a emprestar-lhes o sítio.  
- É o nosso presente de aniversário atrasado – explicou Fred contente – Já estava tudo combinado. Como ele ia viajar para o exterior com a esposa, a casa ia ficar vazia. Então foi só conversar com a Penelope e ela convenceu ele.  
- Pois é... – completou Jorge rindo – Explicamos para ela o quanto seria duro passar nossas férias em casa, sem nada para fazer...  
- Mas vocês podiam muito bem ter ficado na loja durante o verão, não é mesmo? – sugeriu Mione na sua vez de jogar.  
- Ficar na loja fazendo o quê? – questionou Rebeka – Hogsmeade ficou simplesmente deserta neste verão. A maioria dos bruxos foi viajar.  
- E mesmo que fosse o contrário, não é todos os dias que temos um casarão desses para farrear – disse Jorge.  
Eles continuaram jogando e conversando. Lino estava começando a contar uma boa piada, quando avistou algo que o fez parar de falar.  
- Qual o problema? – perguntou Jorge – Esqueceu o final da piada?  
Mas Mariana percebeu qual era o problema, ao olhar para a varanda. Ela tentou disfarçar.  
- Ah, não faz mal, Lino. O Fred conhece essa piada, ele pode te lembrar o final. Não é mesmo, Fred?  
Não conseguiu. Lino continuava olhando para a varanda e, como Mariana temia, Hermione olhou também. Na verdade o que eles viram não era tão grave assim: Katie e Rony, sentados, conversando. Mas para os dois aquilo era terrível.  
- Ora, vamos, Lino – disse Rebeka colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo – Não vá me dizer que a Katie está proibida de conversar com outros caras!  
- É, eles estão _só conversando_ – comentou Hermione, tentando esconder a própria ansiedade.  
Lino acenou vagamente com a cabeça e voltou a jogar, mas não terminou de contar a piada e falou muito pouco dali para frente.  
Era quase uma hora da manhã quando todos foram se deitar. Lino ainda estava cabisbaixo quando deu boa noite para seus amigos.  
Já Hermione, passou reto por Rony na varanda e dirigiu-se rapidamente para o seu quarto. _"Por que ele estava com ela?"_ perguntou a si mesma ao se deitar. Confusos pensamentos e sentimentos encheram a sua cabeça, enquanto ela tentava afastar seu pessimismo. _"Eles estavam _só conversando_... Não há nada de errado nisso!"_. Hermione não sabia bem por que estava se preocupando com aquilo. Mas o fato é que não conseguiu parar de pensar em Rony até cair no sono. 


	9. Aracnofobia

Capítulo nove: Aracnofobia No dia seguinte era impossível não notar o clima estranho no ar. Katie e Rony ficaram sentados na sacada conversando a tarde inteira. Lino se negava a olhar para os dois e não se animava, mesmo com as brincadeiras freqüentes dos gêmeos. Já Hermione, preferia ignorar a situação. Ficava sentada no sofá com um livro aberto no colo, do qual não despregava os olhos.  
- Mione, – chamou Gina a certa altura – há quantas horas você está lendo essa página?  
Hermione ficou sem graça ao olhar para a amiga e virar uma página do livro. Tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram da sua boca. Gina entendeu muito bem aquele silêncio e sentou-se ao seu lado. Lançou um olhar em direção à sacada e voltou a se dirigir à Hermione:  
- Se você não der atenção a ele, alguém tem que dar.  
- Ele está agindo como uma criança – foi o que ela obteve como resposta, com uma voz engasgada de quem engole choro.  
- Oras, Hermione. Você largou o Rony, ele se sentiu no direito de ir atrás de outra pessoa!  
- Tenho certeza de que não foi isso, Gina. Ele está tentando fazer ciúmes para mim, quer que eu sofra como ele sofreu.  
- O Rony não é de fazer isso!  
- Não, eu sei que não. Mas eu _mereço_! E ele sabe disso. Então, nada melhor do que usar a Katie para fazer ciúmes, assim ela afeta o Lino também, não é mesmo?  
Gina suspirou. Estava cada vez mais difícil lidar com Hermione. Ela parecia uma adolescente apaixonada, prestes a cair em depressão. Então pensou que era melhor fazer o jogo dela, a fim de entender melhor o que a amiga pensava. Mas não melhorou muito a situação.  
- Mione, se você já aprendeu a sua lição, por que não pede desculpas e faz as pazes com Rony?  
- Agora que ele resolveu baixar o nível? Não mesmo! Se ele quer ser criança, melhor fazer isso longe de mim!  
Incompreensível, pensou Gina. Hermione parecia preferir passar o resto de seus dias sofrendo por amor a ter uma conversa séria com Rony e colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar. Mas Gina sabia que era impossível fazer Hermione mudar de opinião e assim concluiu que era inútil preocupar-se: uma hora os dois haviam de se entender.  
A conversa se encerrou e Hermione voltou a fingir-se interessada em seu livro, enquanto Gina olhava pensativa para a sacada. Tudo na casa estava estranhamente silencioso, quando se ouviu um estalido alto e um grito, vindos de um dos quartos.  
As duas voltaram-se para o corredor e logo notaram o que estava acontecendo, embora lhes parecesse um tanto confuso: uma aranha, quase do mesmo tamanho do cachorro de Olívio saía correndo de um quarto, com os gêmeos tentando agarra-la. Gina afastou-se quando tal criatura passou por ela, indo direto para a sacada. E então...  
Hermione pulou do sofá. O berro vindo lá de fora era inconfundível: Rony avistara a aranha.  
Agora não só os gêmeos, mas todos os que estavam na casa corriam para a sacada para verificar o ocorrido. Encontraram uma Katie apavorada, em pé sobre uma cadeira, e uma aranha gigantesca que corria cegamente pelo gramado.  
- _Aranha..._ Er, hum... – Fred tentava lançar um feitiço para exterminar a nova "hóspede", mas não se lembrava como faze-lo.  
Com a demora dele, outras duas pessoas lançaram os seus feitiços, exatamente ao mesmo tempo.  
- _Aranha exumai!_  
- _Reducio!_  
Hermione e Mariana, respectivamente, haviam lançado estes feitiços. A aranha soltou um grunhido estranho e contorceu-se virando de barriga para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que se reduzia ao tamanho normal.  
Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Mariana ajudou Katie a descer da cadeira. Logo esse momento foi interrompido, pela exclamação de uma Rebeka abismada.  
- Irado!  
A simples frase quebrou o clima, de modo que Fred, Jorge, Olívio e Angelina caíram na gargalhada.  
- Eu te disse que conseguiria aumentar ela de tamanho, não disse? – dizia Jorge a Rebeka, que ainda olhava curiosa para a pequena criatura escondida na grama.  
- Vocês estão loucos? – gritou Hermione irritada – Poderiam ter machucado alguém!  
- Ah, não se preocupe! Os medrosos sempre fogem para não se machucarem – brincou Fred.  
Katie e Hermione se olharam assustadas.  
- Cadê o Rony? – perguntou Hermione, fazendo com que Gina e Harry também notassem a ausência do amigo.  
A resposta foi um aceno negativo com a cabeça e um olhar igualmente intrigado por parte de Katie. Em seguida, todos ouviram um chamado, vindo do alto:  
- Ei! Eu já posso descer?  
Era Rony, que estava sentado no telhado da casa.  
Fred e Jorge, que já haviam parado de rir, voltaram a gargalhar como nunca. Após lançar um olhar de censura para os dois, Hermione dirigiu-se para Rony, falando um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, para que ele a ouvisse.  
- Nós já acabamos com a aranha! Pode descer!  
Foi o que ele fez. Aparatou no jardim, ainda trêmulo, olhando para os lados.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione, ignorando as piadinhas feitas pelos gêmeos.  
- Er... Estou. Acho que sim.  
Gina e Harry entreolharam-se assustados. Por um instante parecia ter tudo voltado ao normal. Rony estava ruborizado e fitava o chão. Mas curiosamente Hermione não achava o mesmo e voltou à rigidez infantil anterior ao acontecimento.  
- Que bom – respondeu com voz amena e um sorriso amarelado, em seguida voltando para dentro da casa.  
Rony permaneceu parado, em pé sobre o gramado, mas seguiu-a com o olhar até perde-la de vista. Parecia frustrado e confuso, incapaz de distinguir o certo de se fazer ou dizer. Harry pensou em conversar com ele, perguntar se estava bem mesmo, mas Rebeka se adiantou, seguida de Fred e Jorge, para tirar sarro dele e de sua aracnofobia.  
Enquanto isso, em um dos quartos da casa, encontrava-se uma mulher inteligente e infeliz, deitada pensativa em sua cama. Como sentia falta de Rony... 


	10. Sensível ou Paranóica?

Capítulo dez: Sensível ou Paranóica? Quando a noite chegou, nuvens muito escuras cobriam o céu, anunciando grande mudança no tempo.  
Gina conversava com Mariana no jardim. Rebeka estava com as duas, mas não conversava. Estava mais ocupada chamando atenção de Baldino, incapaz de alcança-la devido à sua coleira.  
- Rebeka, quer parar com isso? – disse Mariana nervosa. Gina estava tendo que falar aos gritos, pois a única coisa que podia-se ouvir naquele jardim eram os latidos altos e nervosos de Baldino.  
- Não, obrigada – respondeu Rebeka tranqüilamente, em seguida mostrando o dedo do meio ao cão.  
- Ai, ela não tem jeito...  
- A Hermione está vindo aí – disse Gina acenando para que a amiga fosse se sentar com ela.  
E foi o que ela fez, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto.  
- Com quem ele pensa que está mexendo? – perguntou nervosa.  
- O que foi dessa vez?  
- Ah, não me diga que está nervosa por causa da Katie – disse Rebeka finalmente ignorando Baldino – eu acabei de vir da sala e ela e o Rony estavam sentados um em cada sofá escrevendo cartas!  
- E você não percebeu, Beka? – perguntou Mione indignada – Os dois são tão burros que não sabem nem fingir que estão juntos! Ficam lá cada um no seu canto e acham que eu não vou ver que eles não estão namorando!  
- Quem disse que eles querem que você pense que eles estão namorando, Mione?  
- Oras, não está óbvio, Mariana? O Rony está querendo que eu fique com ciúmes dele!  
- Bem, se é isso mesmo que ele quer, já conseguiu – disse Rebeka.  
Hermione corou e olhou para a prima indignada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Eu não estou com ciúmes – falou um tanto alto, desaparatando logo em seguida.  
- Depois ela diz que o Rony é que é infantil...  
Rebeka era a única que encarava a situação como uma briguinha passageira, babaquice. Hermione fora para seu quarto chorar, deixando Mariana preocupada com ela e Gina pensando que tinha uma amiga paranóica.  
Já Lino, não jantara, e ficara até meia noite em seu quarto sendo consolado por seus amigos Fred e Jorge.  
- Eu quero a Katie! – dizia ele aos dois, com voz de criança que pede a mamadeira à mãe.  
- Ué, por que não falou antes? – perguntou Jorge – Eu vou lá chamar ela!  
- Não! – gritou Lino correndo para segurar o amigo – Ela não vai querer vir... Eu vou fazer papel de palhaço!  
- Ah, cara, você vai ficar aqui plantado enquanto ela dá mole pro... pelo amor de Deus, pro Rony?! – exclamou Fred indignado.  
- E o que eu posso fazer?  
- Ahm... Ir até lá, agarrar ela e dizer pro meu irmão "sai de perto que ela é minha!" – sugeriu Jorge.  
- Ela não é mais minha, esqueceu? – respondeu Lino – Demos um tempo!  
- Ah, mas não foi um tempo infinito, né?  
- Não sei. Mas do jeito que está não acho que ela vá querer voltar! E isso é que é duro, meu, eu gosto muito dela!  
- Então fala isso para ela! – sugeriu Fred.  
- É, meu, vai lá falar com a Katie, quem sabe ela não volta atrás?  
- É isso o que eu vou fazer! – exclamou Lino animando-se.  
- Mas não agora – completou Jorge olhando no relógio – já é meia noite, hora de criança ir dormir!  
Começava a chover quando os gêmeos saíram do quarto. Eles fizeram Lino jurar que iria conversar com Katie no dia seguinte. Também tentaram faze-lo jurar que iria alimentar-se de creme de canário durante uma semana, mas ele não caiu. 


	11. De Trás da Porta

Capítulo onze: De trás da Porta  
  
No dia seguinte, como de costume, Hermione acordou cedo. Mas alguém, além de Dani, havia acordado mais cedo do que ela.  
  
Ao chegar na cozinha, viu Dani e Angelina sentadas à mesa conversando. Ao lado das duas, amarrado ao pé da mesa, estava Baldino, encharcado.  
  
- 'dia - disse Hermione sentando-se e se esquivando do bom dia molhado que o cão queria dar-lhe - Baldino tomou chuva?  
  
- A noite toda - respondeu Angelina - Olívio não vai gostar nada de vê-lo assim! Ele queria ter tirado o Baldino do jardim ontem, quando o céu escureceu.  
  
- Certo ele - comentou Dani - o Sr. Baldino poderia apanhar um resfriado!  
  
- E você não sabe como Olívio é com esse cachorro - completou Angelina bebendo um gole de leite - Se Baldino ficar doente, ele é capaz de ficar mais ainda!  
  
Enquanto as três conversavam, Baldino furtou três panquecas de cima da mesa, de modo que Angelina achou melhor prende-lo na sala.  
  
- Alguém sabe do Rony? - perguntou ao voltar - Não o vi na varanda.  
  
Dani e Hermione olharam para Katie, que acabara de se sentar à mesa.  
  
- Não faço a mínima idéia - respondeu a garota, com a mesma cara de dúvida que fazia Hermione.  
  
Hermione não falou mais nada durante todo o café. O que será que Rony estava aprontando? Onde será que ele estava? Nunca diria isso aos outros, mas pelo menos para si mesma admitiu estar preocupada com ele.  
  
Ainda gostava e sentia falta de Rony. Não achava que ele estava agindo como uma criança, como dissera à Gina, mas sim que estava lhe dando o que merecia. Para qualquer outra pessoa isso seria o extremo, mas não para Hermione. Era essa rebeldia e esse jeito estranho que ela sempre admirara nele.  
  
O silêncio na cozinha aumentou quando Lino chegou. Agora Katie também não falava nada, fitava seu prato. Hermione olhou para ela e imaginou se Katie estaria tentando roubar seu namorado ou fazer ciúmes para o dela. Se estaria sofrendo, tanto quanto ela. Mas essas eram coisas que só a própria Katie poderia responder, e Hermione não teria coragem de perguntar.  
  
Mais tarde, Hermione foi para a sala, e sentou-se para ler um livro. Ainda chovia muito lá fora, o barulho da chuva nas janelas soava alto em seus ouvidos.  
  
Mas a chuva não a incomodava. Muito pelo contrário, ela gostava de ler ao som de uma tempestade. O que a incomodava eram os latidos de Baldino. Rebeka e Jorge levantaram, e nunca perdiam uma só chance de provocar o cão.  
  
E foram esses latidos que acordaram Olívio. Como previra Angelina, ele ficou muito nervoso ao ver seu cachorro tão molhado, e mais nervoso ainda ao vê-lo amarrado em um canto da sala, entediado.  
  
- Você não vai soltar essa coisa, vai? - perguntou Rebeka nervosa.  
  
- Lógico que vou! Não trouxe Baldino aqui para ficar dentro de casa, muito menos amarrado! Se vai ter que ficar aqui dentro, pelo menos vai poder andar por aí!  
  
- Mas lá fora ele também estava amarrado! - protestou Jorge.  
  
- Lá ele estava em um jardim tomando sol. Aqui o coitado vai ficar entediado! E acredito eu que ninguém vai atacar meu cão - completou fitando Jorge desconfiado.  
  
Rebeka deixou escapar um muxoxo de decepção e sentou-se no braço do sofá. Logo teve que sair correndo de lá e trancar-se em seu quarto, para não ser mordida novamente. Jorge foi atrás dela, deixando Hermione e Katie sozinhas na sala.  
  
Enquanto Hermione terminava finalmente de ler seu livro, Katie encerava o cabo de sua Neo Cleansweep. As duas faziam absoluto silêncio e, embora o barulho da chuva continuasse alto, podiam ouvir música vinda de um rádio em um dos quartos.  
  
Haviam se passado cerca de vinte minutos quando Lino saiu do banho e foi até a sala. Parou na porta, talvez esperando algo. Não precisou esperar muito pois Hermione, talvez tendo notado suas intenções, fechou o livro dizendo:  
  
- Ufa, terminei! Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou tomar um banho.  
  
Lino esperou que Hermione saísse e sentou-se no sofá  
  
- Katie... será que eu posso falar com você?  
  
Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Rapidamente, largou a vassoura no chão - o que a fez empoeirar-se toda novamente.  
  
- Claro, estou ouvido!  
  
Lino respirou fundo. De repente todo o discurso que ele tinha preparado mentalmente fugira-lhe da memória e ele teve que improvisar.  
  
- Escuta... Eu sei que o nosso relacionamento não estava indo muito bem, mas... ai, eu não estou agüentando a situação do jeito que está!  
  
Ele fez uma pausa esperando um comentário, mas Katie apenas continuou fitando-o interessada.  
  
- Katie... eu não sei nem o que falar. Eu sei que a gente terminou por minha culpa mas eu estou arrependido e te amo muito. Você me perdoa?  
  
"Pronto, falei" foi o primeiro pensamento de Lino ao fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, com medo de uma resposta negativa. Mas, para sua alegria, ao abrir os olhos ele viu uma Katie sorridente próxima ao seu rosto.  
  
- É claro que eu te perdôo, lindo, você sabe que eu te amo! - foi o que ela disse rindo antes de beija-lo.  
  
Curiosamente, Katie não ouvia mais o barulho da chuva, os latidos de Baldino ou o rádio. Estava feliz demais para ouvir qualquer coisa. Mas Lino logo parou de beija-la e a fitou com um certo olhar de dúvida, de quem está pensando se deve ou não dizer algo. E ele disse.  
  
- Er... Com relação ao Rony...  
  
- Você pensou que eu estava com ele?  
  
- É, eu pensei que...  
  
- Ah, que mente poluída, Lino!  
  
- Você não estava com ele?  
  
- É lógico que não!  
  
Então Katie contou à Lino sobre o que Rony e ela vinham conversando durante todo aquele tempo. Quando ela acabou de contar, os dois deram muitas risadas juntos pela confusão que Lino fizera.  
  
Foi então que os dois ouviram um estrondo e a porta atrás deles se abriu, deixando cair no chão dois ruivos idênticos.  
  
- Fred, Jorge! Vocês estavam ouvindo atrás da porta? - perguntou Katie olhando de um para o outro.  
  
- Não, só o Jorge estava - respondeu Fred - Eu apenas estava dizendo a ele que isso é proibido dentro das propriedades de Percy Weasley!  
  
Tendo provocado alguns risos em seus amigos, Fred levantou-se e perguntou algo que já sabia, uma vez que estivera ouvindo a conversa dos dois:  
  
- Vocês voltaram?  
  
Obteve como resposta um sorriso de Lino e um aceno de cabeça por parte de Katie.  
  
- Bosta frita de dragão! - praguejou Jorge.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Lino surpreso. Oras, não tinham sido eles que passaram a noite inteira encorajando ele a falar com a Katie?  
  
- Acabei de perder dez galeões para o Fred!  
  
- Ai, vocês não têm jeito... - riu-se Katie, balançando a cabeça.  
  
Depois disso, a tarde foi muito mais agradável para todos na casa. Exceto pela Hermione.  
  
Ela ficou um pouco aliviada de saber que Katie e Lino voltaram, mas algo ainda a incomodava - Rony não voltara para casa. 


	12. Crachá e Vestes à Rigor

Capítulo doze: Crachá e Vestes à Rigor Naquela noite, foram Katie e Lino que fizeram o jantar. Não, na verdade eles não fizeram – compraram potes de sorvete e apenas prepararam o sorvete de cada um. Todos foram comer na sala, exceto Rebeka e Jorge que ficaram no quarto.  
Mariana estava sentada no chão abraçada a Fred, acariciando Baldino e conversando com Hermione. As duas pareciam ter feito um acordo mental para não falarem sobre Rony – conversavam sobre seus trabalhos e sobre suas vidas em geral.  
Na verdade, quem estava preocupada com Rony era Gina, que agora conversava com Harry.  
- Onde será que Rony se meteu? – perguntava inquieta.  
- Não sei. Quem sabe não foi para casa?  
- Para que ele iria para casa?  
Harry não soube responder. Ele não estava tão preocupado quanto Gina – sabia que o amigo não demorava a voltar de onde quer que tivesse ido.  
Aos poucos, todos na casa foram se deitar (Katie havia levado todas as suas coisas para o quarto de Lino).  
Hermione havia rolado de rir com as piadas que Fred fizera e chegou em seu quarto cansada. Porém, já haviam quarenta minutos que ela virava de um lado para o outro na cama e não conseguia dormir.  
Estava preocupada com Rony.  
Eram meia noite e meia quando Rony aparatou na sala. Trajava vestes a rigor e se sentia muito cansado. Mesmo assim, não tinha a mínima vontade de ir dormir.  
Sem pensar na menor possibilidade de que Hermione estivesse dormindo, Rony passou sorrateiramente pelo corredor e entrou no quarto dela.  
Estava no sítio há quatro dias e nunca entrara naquele quarto. Os sapatos de Hermione, minúsculos se comparados aos de Rony, estavam colocados ao pé da cama. Quando olhou para ela, percebeu que ela estava acordada, fitando a parede.  
- Mione? – ele chamou baixinho.  
Em resposta ela virou-se para o outro lado da cama. Rony ficou um tanto envergonhado. Pensou em desistir, ir dormir. Mas não, ele não havia feito tudo aquilo por nada. Sonhava todas as noites com Hermione e queria tê-la, o mais rápido possível.  
- Escuta Mione, eu sei que você está me ouvindo. Olha, eu... me arrependi de como eu estava agindo como você e vim pedir desculpas. De agora em diante eu vou tentar levar minha vida a sério e vou me esforçar para ser alguém.  
Hermione continuava de costas, fingindo não ouvir o que Rony falava.  
- Eu estou fazendo isso por você, Hermione, para te ter de volta! Eu consegui um emprego no Ministéio!  
- Mentiroso.  
- O quê?  
- Mentiroso, é isso o que você é – dizia Hermione ainda sem olhar para Rony – Você já trabalhou no Ministério e não gostou! Disse para mim que nunca mais voltaria lá!  
Rony levantou-se nervoso e tirou o crachá do Ministério da Magia que estava em suas vestes.  
- Se você não entendeu, Hermione, eu mudei! – ele já começava a chorar – Mudei por você. E pensei que você merecia isso.  
Saiu do quarto apressado, em direção à sala, mas antes jogou seu crachá na cama de Hermione, em frente a ela.  
Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, a garota pegou o crachá na mão incrédula. Era verdade. Rony havia voltado atrás, recomeçado. Tudo por ela. Mas ela o maltratara, isso teria volta?  
Ainda segurando as lágrimas, Hermione correu em direção à sala, onde Rony ajeitava suas coisas para dormir no sofá.  
- Rony...  
- Que é? – agora era ele quem estava de cabeça baixa e não olhava nos olhos dela.  
- Eu não acreditei em você... me desculpe. Mas como você...  
O termo "me desculpe" tinha aparentemente feito mágica na cabeça de Rony, de modo que ele levantou a cabeça, chegou perto de Hermione e segurou as suas mãos, ainda chorando.  
- Mione, agora você entende? Eu te amo, sempre te amei! Se soubesse que você não gostava que eu fosse surfar, eu teria parado antes.  
- Eu não queria que você _parasse_ de surfar, Rony! Só queria que você voltasse a ser o Rony de antes! – agora Hermione também chorava, mas se sentia bem melhor do que se sentira durante todo o dia.  
- Pois é isso que eu estou tentando fazer, Hermione! Mas sabia que você não merecia um... um vagabundo como eu.  
- Não fale assim!  
Rony continuou, ignorando a repreensão dela.  
- Então eu sabia que Katie Bell trabalhava para o Ministério e pedi que ela me ajudasse a conseguir um emprego – _"Ele não estava fazendo ciúmes, sua besta!"_ pensou Hermione - Hoje eu saí, vendi minha prancha para comprar essas vestes, fui em uma entrevista no departamento de Execução de Leis e consegui meu emprego. Por isso eu vim falar com você, Hermione. Sabia que era isso que você esperava de mim.  
- Você... vendeu sua prancha? – Hermione estava estupefata, sabia que aquela prancha de surf significava muito para Rony.  
Ele abaixou os olhos, com as orelhas muito vermelhas.  
- É, eu precisava de dinheiro e o surf ficava em segundo plano na situação em que eu estava!  
Hermione agora abrira um largo sorriso. Rony sentiu que agora as coisas iam melhorar e resolveu entregar a ela o que já pretendia há muito tempo.  
- Mione, eu ia te entregar isso no jantar de domingo, é o seu presente de aniversário de namoro.  
Ele fez uma pausa e colocou a mão no bolso direito. Não encontrando nada, tentou o bolso esquerdo.  
- Ué, cadê? Ahm... espera só um minutinho?  
Curiosa, Hermione viu Rony vasculhar o seu malão, jogando montes de roupas para trás. _"Achei!"_ disse ele pegando algo dentro do malão e quase acordando Baldino.  
Quase tropeçando em seu _walkie-talkie,_ que jogara no meio do caminho, ele ajoelhou-se diante de Hermione e mostrou-lhe um par de alianças dentro de uma caixinha vermelha, que tinha o formato da cabeça de um dragão.  
- Hermione, você quer se casar comigo?  
Seu coração disparou. Era isso o que ela queria ouvir há tempos e agora, depois de tudo que passara, se sentia mais feliz ainda em aceitar.  
Hermione e Rony se beijaram demoradamente, sob o som de chuva que ela tanto gostava. Foram juntos para o quarto dela, onde tiveram que se espremer para poder dormir na mesma cama. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Rony não teve pesadelos.  
  
Harry foi o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. Ele chegou bocejando à sala, onde assustou-se ao ver o malão de Rony aberto e todas as suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Baldino fora amarrado para não acordar ninguém à noite, mas alcançara o _walkie talkie_ de Rony e o quebrava com a boca.  
Durante alguns segundos, Harry ficou parado, sozinho, observando a situação. Mas logo Rony acordou, levando um susto ao chegar na sala e ver seu _walkie talkie_ servindo de café da manhã para o cão de Olívio.  
Ele avançou para cima do cachorro, puxando o aparelho de sua boca como podia.  
- Larga isso, seu vira-lata filho de uma...  
- Deixe ele, Rony – tranqüilizou Harry – depois você concerta com um feitiço!  
Rony lançou um último olhar de raiva para o cachorro e foi para a cozinha com Harry.  
- Onde é que você dormiu ontem? – perguntou Harry curioso abrindo a geladeira, enquanto seu amigo pegava o pó de café no armário.  
- No quarto da Mione – bocejou Rony.  
- Ué! Vocês fizeram as pazes?  
Rony sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
Agora quem acordara era Gina, que chegava sonolenta à sala.  
- Nossa, pensei que você havia desaparecido! – falou espantada ao avistar Rony – Resolveu vir visitar os meros mortais?  
- Muito engraçado – retrucou ele ironicamente.  
Rony explicou orgulhoso para eles o que havia feito na véspera. Gina ficou felicíssima ao saber que o irmão estava bem de vida novamente.  
Não demorou muito para Hermione chegar na sala, ao mesmo tempo que Dani.  
- Bom dia! – disse alegremente indo se sentar ao lado de Rony.  
- Sr. Weasley, – chamou Dani – o Sr.Baldino está com seu aparelho de conversas, há problema?  
- Não, não faz mal. Obrigada, Dani!  
Dani fez uma reverência e sentou-se à mesa.  
- Hermione, o que é isso no seu dedo? – perguntou Gina curiosa.  
- Uma aliança!  
- Olha! – disse Rony mostrando a mão direita – Eu também tenho uma!  
Hermione sorriu e beijou seu noivo. Finalmente estava tudo como ela queria.  
Não demorou muito e todos na casa ficaram sabendo do acontecido. Katie, Angelina, Mariana e Olívio foram parabenizar os dois. Rebeka parabenizou apenas Hermione – mais tarde cumprimentou Rony também, após ele prometer que nunca mais faria isso com a "priminha" dela. E é claro que não faltaram piadinhas por parte de Fred e Jorge. 


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo Era um domingo ensolarado na Toca e todos os Weasleys iriam juntar-se para almoçar. Um ano havia se passado, era aniversário do Sr. Weasley. Harry e Gina haviam se casado há um tempo e Rony e Hermione haviam voltado de sua lua-de-mel recentemente.  
Os quatro haviam sido os últimos a chegar e foram recebidos por uma sra.Weasley sorridente, talvez com algumas rugas a mais, mas ainda com seus cabelos cor de fogo.  
- Entrem, queridos, estávamos esperando por vocês!  
No jardim, estava acontecendo uma animada partida de quadribol entre Fred, Mariana, Jorge, Rebeka, Gui e sua namorada Kiyone.  
Na sala, o senhor Weasley conversava com Percy, Penelope, Carlinhos e sua esposa Menna. Esta última, uma moça alta, morena de olhos verdes, carregava no colo sua filha recém-nascida, Catarina.  
Após cumprimentar à todos, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se na sala para conversar, enquanto Harry e Gina foram para o jardim jogar quadribol.  
- Penelope, você não muda! – comentou Hermione sinceramente – Há quanto tempo eu não a vejo... Anda tomando alguma poção da juventude?  
- Imagine, você está exagerando – riu Penelope ruborizada.  
Hermione tinha razão – Penelope tinha a mesma aparência que há cinco anos atrás – os cachos loiros incrivelmente bem arrumados, o rosto de menina e a estatura baixa.  
- E você não muda de homem também – brincou Rony, que segurava sua sobrinha no colo – Você não cansa do Percy, não?  
Todos na sala riram, exceto Percy, que nunca entendia muito bem as piadas de Rony.  
Fred e Jorge colocaram três mesas no jardim para que todos pudessem comer – eram dezessete pessoas de uma vez almoçando na Toca!  
Carlinhos, que já havia ajudado a mãe a preparar o almoço, ajudou-a também a colocar a mesa enquanto os outros se acomodavam.  
Todos conversavam muito enquanto saboreavam a deliciosa comida da Sra. Weasley, e os Gêmeos fizeram questão de sentar um em cada ponta da mesa para conversar aos gritos, o que não agradou nada Percy.  
- Calma, amor, é brincadeira deles! – dizia Penelope para acalma-lo.  
- Brincadeira de muito mau gosto, por acaso. Quando é que esses dois vão crescer?  
Do outro lado da mesa, Rebeka e Kiyone conversavam animadas. A garota era uma egípcia morena, com longos cabelos negros e um _piercing_ na língua. Era um doce de pessoa e sorria para todos, mas sempre fazia uma mesma advertência:  
- Nunca faça um _piercing_ na língua, é horrível!  
- _Piercing_ na língua? – repetiu Rebeka, em seguida mostrando a língua – Como esse aqui?  
A sobremesa já havia sido servida, quando Gina se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos. Fred lhe deu atenção, mas fingiu enfiar o dedo no nariz, o que fez a garota gargalhar.  
- Eu tenho uma coisa para contar – declarou Gina – Eu estou grávida!  
As pessoas começavam a parabenizar Gina e Harry, mas logo pararam, ao ouvir um grito vindo de Penelope.  
- Não!  
- O que foi, querida? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley curiosa.  
- _Eu_ estou grávida! – respondeu Penelope rindo.  
Todos ficaram muito contentes com as duas notícias e cumprimentaram as duas. Logo nasceriam o filho de Gina, Thomas, e a de Penelope, Sabrina, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione ficava grávida de gêmeos.  
Rony ainda surfaria em alguns finais de semana, com a prancha que a própria Hermione lhe dera de presente. Mas os outros finais de semana, que eram grande maioria, eram dedicados inteiramente à sua esposa.  
Agora tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Às vezes eles tinham uma briga ou outra, mas o que valia é que eles estavam apaixonados e juntos. E quando eles estavam juntos, nada os impedia de sonhar e viver. 


End file.
